Poseidon (OOO)
Poseidon (voiced by Kenji Hamada) is a Greeed who possessed Michal Minato and became Kamen Rider Poseidon (仮面ライダーポセイドン Kamen Raidā Poseidon) and is the movie-exclusive Rider who appeared in the OOO section of the Movie War Mega Max film. Poseidon is a Greeed formed from the Cell Medals and Core Medals within Michal's body, turning him evil 40 years into the future. As Michal, he is given three Core Medals and the Poseidon Driver which he receives from the remnants of the Kougami Foundation in his time. He then becomes able to transform into Kamen Rider Poseidon. He then arrives to the present time in Michal's body to eliminate all Kamen Riders. The Kamen Rider Poseidon entity is eventually split from Michal's body in his Kamen Rider Poseidon form. However, the mysterious Kamen Rider appears and knocks him out as Akira Date arrives and becomes Kamen Rider Birth Prototype to fight the enemy before Shintaro arrives and joins the fight as Kamen Rider Birth. The two Kamen Rider Births are easily overpowered with Date's Birth Driver damaged beyond repair,later Eiji reveals that the Kamen Rider may not be acting of his free will due to the Core Medals inside him. As Eiji learns that his name is Michal Minato, the youth reveals himself to be the Kamen Rider for 40 years in the future. However, his fear of water made him unable to use the Kamen Rider Aqua system he was granted and he instead uses a Core Medal system created by Kougami to become Kamen Rider Poseidon. Unfortunately, the Core Medals and remains of Kiyoto Maki emerge from a manifested black hole and enter Michal's body, giving Kamen Rider Poseidon a will of his own. Waiting Kamen Rider Poseidon out, Ankh attempts to rip the Core Medals out from the Kamen Rider before the entity leaves Michal's body and decides to fight the Kamen Riders in another time period. Arriving at the location of the time hole just as Kamen Rider Poseidon is about to leave, as Ankh holds some Waste Yummy off, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight Kamen Rider Poseidon with Date, Shintaro, and Satonaka providing back up. Managing to face his phobia of water, Michal joins the fight as Kamen Rider Aqua to face Poseidon on the water before taking their battle to the land. Assuming Tajadol Combo, Kamen Riders OOO Tajadol Combo's and Aqua Oceanic Break,combine their signature attacks to destroy Kamen Rider Poseidon. After Kamen Rider Aqua leaves, Ankh is no where to be seen as Eiji reveals to Hina that Ankh actually came from the future, giving him hope that he will somehow revive their friend. However, the two are caught off guard by an explosion as Kannagi to transform into the Super Galaxy King. Kamen Rider Rider Poseidon make a appearance with other Riders and kaijin monsters, when Shinnosuke and Kiriko discover the knock-off versions of the Televi-Kun, an abandoned warehouse after they meet Roidmude 027. Kamen Rider Poseidon becomes a member of Mu and fighting Kamen Rider Brain in Brain's dream,is killed when Brain crosses his chest with his hand, dying instantly, while Brain continues to defeat the rest of evil Kamen Riders. Powers and Abilities * Possession: Poseidon as entity is able to possess Michael in the film. * Superhuman resistance: Poseidon is able to resist strong attacks and machine gun bullets as seen in the movie. * Waste Yummies: Poseidon is able to summoned Waste Yummies to serve him as he appeared in 2011 to wreck havoc and destroy Kamen Rider OOO and Birth. Arsenals * Deepest Harpoon: Its Poseidon's personal weapon. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Warlords Category:Whales Category:Fish Category:Sharks Category:Sea creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Kenji Hamada Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains